Pokemon Shadow & Light
by AmayaZilla
Summary: A once peaceful region is suddenly thrown into chaos when a strange black-haired boy steals a starter from the lab. But is the boy the enemy or those strange people he's chasing? Ancient prophecies come to life and secrets are revealed as everyone races to uncover the secret of the rarely seen legends and find the nineteen strange necklaces before the wrong person does.
1. Prologue

**Part 1: The Hunt**

_The Heiwa Region is an island region far to the south of the known Pokémon world. This region is a place where pokémon of all types gather, including many not known to man and many that should not even be. This once peaceful region is suddenly thrown into chaos when a strange black-haired boy steals a starter from the lab. But is the boy the enemy or those strange people he's chasing? Ancient prophecies come to life and secrets are revealed as everyone races to uncover the secret of the rarely seen legends and find the nineteen strange necklaces before the wrong person does. Who's on what side and what in the world does the three-tailed origieon have to do with it?_

* * *

**Prologue**

_The forest was dark with the approaching threat of rain. Few creatures stirred at this late hour but one was out on a mission. The mismatched creature called Kage, created by humans and hated by pokémon, slipped out of the forest and into a quiet clearing.  
Resting on a pedestal in the center of the clearing, the moon orb gave off a faint glow. Kage slipped up to the pedestal and gripped the orb just as a faint streak of moonlight broke through the clouds.  
The orb's dark energy began to course through her as she held the orb against her chest, wary of any other late night wanderers.  
The orb's glow grew stronger for a moment and Kage cried out in pain as it sank into her body, merging with her and leaving behind a moon shaped necklace that coursed with the power of shadows.  
"Kage! What have you done?!"  
Kage backed away from the pedestal as the golden dragon, Heiwa, swooped down on it.  
"What have you done?!" he repeated, a low growl echoing his words this time "I made you welcome here! Yet you have unbalanced the land, you will destroy everything!"  
Kage backed up further until the shadows of the forest swallowed her again and only then did she notice the star orb gripped in the dragon's claws.  
"You won't have this one; I have no choice but to banish you from this land." Heiwa raised his tail over the orb and smashed down; leaving nineteen shards where the orb had once been.  
The shards glowed, each in a different color, then they scattered across the islands of Heiwa-Ryu as Kage let out another scream._

* * *

"Come look at this Melanie, isn't this that token you found?"  
Melanie slipped across the tunnel of the Spirit Ruins and bent down beside her assistant to study the craving "It is, it appears to be called a balance token."  
"There's more here though" the assistant traced his fingers over another craving, this one of an ancient dragon "I'm not very fluent in unown script."  
Melanie shifted her gaze over the strange script under the craving "It says 'The islands of Heiwa-Ryu exist in harmony because the elements remain in balance. The natural elements….' The rest is too worn to read, I can't make it out."  
"Heiwa-Ryu? What does this mean champ?" the assistant rose to his feet and scanned the rest of the cave "And what does Origieon have to do with it?"  
She narrowed her eyes at him then shook her head "I don't know, Origieon is said to represent the balance of the natural elements."  
The assistant nodded but before he could say anything more the ground shook with an earthquake.  
"Out" Melanie shouted as a rock from the cave's roof crashed down behind her.  
Once outside again they were met with yet another strange sight, rays of light were shooting off in all directions from the center of the distant boiling sea.  
When the light faded from the sky Melanie finally spoke again "I think something just broke that balance."  
The assistant nodded in agreement as two shapes took to the sky over the boiling sea, heading toward the source of the lights.

* * *

**A/N**

So this is the start to my Pokémon story and many of the Pokémon mentioned (namely the starters, legends, and other eeveelutions) were created by me. Because of that I will give extra information on this new region and the Pokémon in it here but if you want to see the images I have so far pop me a pm and I'll see what I can do.

-Firstly, the Heiwa Region (sometimes called Heiwa-Ryu) is made up of two large crescent shaped islands that meet to form a near complete circle. Bridges stretch across the water at both ends where the islands meet and the water between the two crescents is a boiling lake that is impossible to swim in or fly over. An island rests about the middle of this lake and is said to be the place of spirits (though no one has ever seen it).  
The Pokémon League is on an island that floats above the southern part of the lake, very close to the southern bridge.  
On the other side of the southern bridge is another island, called Kinkou Island. It is shaped like a figure eight with the circles filled in and connects to the main islands through a second bridge (called the Balance Bridge) that connects to the southern bridge (making a T shape). The island has only two locations, the Spirit Ruins and Kinkou City with the Star Rock in the water not far off.

-Legends  
Kage is the shadow legend, she was originally a sneasel but many different ancient people took her and fused her with many different pokémon so that she became a new creature.  
Heiwa is the golden dragon and rumored creator of the Heiwa Region (which is why the region is sometimes called Heiwa-Ryu, translated Harmony Dragon). He is a long snake-like dragon with four legs and two wings. He also has a silver star on his forehead and blue spikes down his back.


	2. Chapter 1: Theft in the Night

**Chapter 1: Theft in the Night**

"Have you heard the latest?"  
"No, what's happened now?"  
"Another theft, this one in Kanto."  
"What was stolen?"  
"They won't say but it must have been something big."  
"The shadow thief must be getting cocky."  
"Rumor has it he's headed here."  
"You listen to too many rumors, Kanto ain't nowhere near here."  
Light tried to block out the gossip that flew back and forth across the once quiet streets of Kinkou City as she headed towards the marketplace.  
Her eevee, Eve, trotted at her heels as they cut down a back alley to avoid the bustle of the main street. All the talk nowadays was about the shadow thief that nobody could catch and the strange lights that had lit the sky months ago.  
"What ya doin' out so early youngster?"  
Light stopped and scanned the alley, her gaze stopping on an old man that was sitting at a jewelry booth just inside the marketplace.  
"Guess I'm just trying to avoid the gossip." She replied carefully as she walked over to the booth, the city was big but she knew most everybody that lived there and he wasn't one of them.  
"Can't do that, they ne'er stop." The old man chuckled, then he reached up and delicately pulled down a strange green necklace "Why not some jewelry for the pretty girl? Two bucks just for you."  
"I don't know…I really shouldn't…" Light mumbled as she examined the necklace, something about it was mesmerizing.  
"Can't go no lower but I'll throw in this token for free." He held the necklace out to her and laid a strange token on the table that resembled a figure eight "A balance token for good luck."  
"I guess…" She pulled out two bills and laid them on the table beside the token before taking the necklace and slipping it over her head. Its glow brightened for a second as it settled into place and then faded back to normal.  
"See it fits ya youngin' now git on about yer business." He took the bills and slipped them into a pouch beside him.  
Light nodded, slightly confused, and put the token in her pocket before heading deeper into the marketplace to get what she came for.

* * *

Hours later, as the summer sun reached its peak, Light pushed her way into her house nestled near the edge of the growing city. She balanced two bags stuffed with fresh food while Eve, carrying a smaller bag, slipped in behind her then she closed the door and walked over to the kitchen to set the bags on the counter.  
"You're home later than usual, did you enjoy yourself?" her mom commented as she dried her hands on a towel and moved to sort through the bags.  
"Yeah, even got a little something for Joey." Light replied as she took the smaller bag from Eve and pulled a pokéball out of it.  
"I thought I said no more pokémon in this house?" mom shook her head then sighed "I guess it can't be helped huh? You thought any more about the professor's offer?"  
"I've thought about it but how could I leave you and Joey alone mom?" Light slipped into the hall and called her little brother.  
"You shouldn't let us be a burden to you dear, go out and see the world while you're young."  
"I know mom, you keep saying that." Light shook her head but smiled as Joey came down stairs and raced into her arms. "Look what I got you little buddy, you're favorite." Light clicked the button on the pokéball and out popped a young cyndaquil.  
Joey smiled and released her to bend down and pet the pokémon.  
Light handed him the pokéball then left him to his new friend while she helped unpack.

* * *

Kinkou City grew quiet as the hour slipped somewhere close to midnight. Shadow's blue eyes flashed in the darkness as he slipped into the city.  
Over his head and almost invisible in the shadows flew Crow, his murkrow and lookout.  
"Anything?" Shadow's voice was barely a whisper as he wove through the houses.  
Crow flew lower and shook his head, a faint smile barely visible.  
"Good." Shadow paused as the lab came into view. It was a large building not far from the balance bridge and used mainly for pokémon research though right now it was dark and empty.  
Shadow crept closer to the building and peered into a small window set in the side. Inside was dark but he could just barely make out the three pokéballs on a stand across from the window. "You know what to get, let's make this quick." Shadow moved away from the window to give Crow room.  
Crow smiled again and smashed through the window before flying straight over to the stand. An alarm sounded somewhere above but the murkrow ignored it and snagged one of the pokéballs in his beak then he swooped down and grabbed two more things in his talons before shooting back out the window.  
Shadow took the pokéball from him as he came out and smiled at the fire symbol "Good, now let's go." He put the pokéball on his belt beside the others and then put the other items in his bag before slipping back into the night towards the bridge.

* * *

Light woke up to the sounds of people shouting across the street. She yawned and rolled over to read her alarm clock, sighing at the numbers four o' five.  
Eve jumped up onto the bed beside her, yawning as she peered out the window.  
Light yawned again and then sat up to peer out the window as well.  
Across the street a crowd had gathered around the pokémon lab though she only recognized one person, Professor Techno who stood closest to the lab. He was an aging man with wild white hair and wilder eyes that were usually unreadable though right now he looked angry.  
"Let's go check it out Eve." Light moved away from the window and hopped off the bed. She dressed quickly and slipped downstairs without a sound. The rest of the house was still sleeping soundly as Light slipped down the hall and out the door, Eve following close behind her.  
The crowd had thinned by the time Light got over to the lab so she had no trouble pushing through them to get to the lab. Once there she looked around for Professor Techno who had disappeared.  
Not finding him outside she pushed open the door and slipped into the lab. "Professor?" her voice was quiet as she scanned the lab.  
One window was broken and the professor was leaning against a counter with a triangular shaped stand that appeared to be missing a pokéball. He glanced up as she came in and sighed "Light, have you thought about that offer?"  
"Um…what happened here?" She scanned the room again and caught sight of a black feather laying it the empty spot.  
"That shadow thief everyone's been talking about." Professor Techno picked up the feather and held it out to her "Murkrow, just like the others. He took my ryoukai and some things I was working on."  
"Here? They said he was in Kanto last." She moved closer to study the remaining two pokéballs, one marked with a leave and the other a rain drop.  
"Word travels slowly, you know that. Now that offer?" He reached over and picked up the grass pokéball "Could you do me another favor? Keep an eye out for that ryoukai."  
"I…I'll do it." Light gripped the pokéball tightly as a new light sparked in her eyes "I'll find him."

* * *

**A/N**

-Starters  
Ryoukai is the fie type starter, it is a small red puppy pokémon with orange ears and paws. It also has a small fire on the end of its tail.  
Kaeru is the grass starter, it is a frog pokémon with yellow stripes on its back, legs, an nose.  
Amenbo is the water starter, it is similar to surskit but has a head and a body. It is blue with a purple chest and stripes on its legs.


End file.
